The coupling is intended for use in a single point mooring at the seabed, sea surface, or some intermediate position via a buoyant riser and is designed to allow a tanker with process facilities to stay on station connected to the single point mooring. In severe storm conditions the mooring system may be disconnected under load allowing the tanker to move off location to calmer areas. When conditions abate the tanker will return to location, reconnect the mooring and recommence production.